The sister
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: A spirit of a little girl and a boy in an old town? A mystery that has caught the attention of former SPK and task force members. They go to the burned down town to investigate the unsolved mystery of what really happened there 14 years ago. Warning: pairing MXN
1. Chapter 1

Halles P.O.V.

Me, Geovanni, Rester and the old Japanese task force are all looking into a case.

A mystery about the little girl and a boy that are often seen in the place only to disappear. Unsolved for fourteen years since the time of the fire, making many think that they are spirits of the past. That they are unable to move on into the afterlife for some reason. But people have been trying to get the F.B.I. onto th case for years, so when it caught our attention for some reason….. well we took it on.

I look at the files of all the known stories.

One just says there was a major fire that burned down the entire town leaving no survivors. All burned to nothing but burned skeletons or burned bodies.

Another says that the place was burned by the boy and girl so they live with the guilt until proven that they did it or that they tell someone they did.

There are a few more but this is a really interesting case.

Mogi's P.O.V.

This case….. about ghosts and spirits unable to move on… It makes me think of that one time when I was with Near and his team during the Kira case…..

Flash back:

I am sitting in a chair while thinking about weither or not if Light really is Kira or not.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Near get up so I turn to watch him.

He walks out of the room and on his way there he passes by a mirror….. But he didn't have a reflection!

I stare shocked at him as he continues on his way.

How could he not have a reflection unless he was a vampire! But they aren't real…. Right?

End of flash back.

"Hey. You alright?" Matsuda waves a hand in front of my face.

I turn to him. "Sorry I was thinking."

"You had a shocked expression. What was it about?" Matsudas eyes are bright with curiosity.

"Nothing important. Just forget it." I wave him off and return to look at the case files with Halle.

Matsuda looks really disappointed but right now I need to focus.

No one's P.O.V.

"I think we have to go see for ourselves." Rester speaks up after awhile of silence.

Everyone looks to him.

"You're right." Halle nods. "We need to see for ourselves."

The others mummer in agreement but Matsuda looks terrified.

"Come on Matsuda." Aizawa goes over to Matsuda. "It wont be so bad."

Matsuda swallows harshly and nods. "Yeah."

They gather everything they need including the files, cameras and evidence collection things. Then they all go to different cars, some sharing.

The drive there wasn't really eventful but it was LONG!

Mello's P.O.V.

I watch the ones left from the Kira case except Near drive down the road that'll take them awhile to get to where they need to go.

I had seen what Mogi had been thinking about….. that made me remember the time I saw that for myself.

Only Matt knew about this but….

Flash back:

I rage into Near's room, pissed about test scores. "You twit!" I snarl and stalk up to him knocking down the card tower he had built around himself. I grab him by his neck and snarl into his face. "You fucking ugly piece of trash!" I throw him to the floor. I look around for the vanity mirror that is put in ever kids room. I spot it by the door and so I grab Near again. I smirk at him and make him stand in front of the mirror. I am holding one of his arms back behind his back and I hold his head up by gripping his hair. "Look at how ugly and worthless you are." I look into the mirror only to freeze.

There in the mirror is only me holding something that didn't seem to be there at all. There was everything reflected in the mirror….. everything but Near…. Even his clothes are not in the mirror.

I drop Near in shock and look down at him as he crawls out of sight from the mirror. I am quickly out of that room and into my room. I told Matt everything but he thought I was going nuts so I knew better than to tell anyone else if my best friend thought that.

If I did I would be in a mental hospital getting treated for being insane and delusional.

End of flash back.

Maybe now…. After all these years someone will get answers.

I flap my wings and follow them.

Even after everything I did some how I still managed to get into heaven….. but I am on a fine line… I have to be extremely careful or else im going straight to hell.

After this is over I'll leave back to the sky.

No one's P.O.V.

The former Task force and SPK members finally make it to the burned to ruins town.

They get out of their cars and get ready to go explore this creepy place. They enter and begin to search for the rumored spirits.

The dust in the air is gently flowing in the breeze.

The smell of things burnt and the smell of death is almost suffocating, but not deadly to a living.

Even so the air almost feels sticky with the mixture of moister and dryness in the air.

No movement other than themselves are seen. Not even a single bird…. Well there is the bugs like maggots but that's it.

So far nothing but burned to skeleton bodies that are being eaten away by maggots and burned ruins.

Some skeletons even are only known by their arm or leg sticking out of a pile of rubble.

They refuse to go into the buildings and stay out in the streets.

They find a small house that is badly damaged and they are drawn towards it. They finally go inside and notice that some things have survived the fire somehow.

Very few things like a picture framed and a necklace with what looks like a locket.

Halle goes over to the locket and goes to grab it.

The picture most likely will be so worn out and damaged it most likely wont be of any help. Even the front of it is all black looking from what they can tell.

Just as she is about to grab it another hand snatches it away from her.

Halle and everyone turns to the small three year old girl backing away with a scared look on her face. She has soft looking straight snowy white hair, winter blue eyes and is wearing a black tank top with black shorts. On her feet is a pair of light brown knee high boots. "Why are you here?" She asks as she keeps slowly backing away.

"We are here to check on the case of the two spirits. Little girl are you one of them?" Matsuda inquires as he looks at the little girl.

The three year old girl stops backing away. "So what if I am a spirit? Why does it matter? No one would listen to me and Silver. So why are you still here? You know im a spirit why aren't you running?"

Halle takes two steps forward. "We want to learn what happened and see if we can help you move on to a better life. Please believe us. We want to help you."

The three year old girl raises and takes a step forward. "You really want to help us?"

"Yes." Aizawa nods.

Ide takes a step forward. "I think its interesting that you have white hair. It reminds me of someone else."

The girl tilts her head. "Who?"

"A boy named Near." Ide explains with his eyes locked with the girl.

"I'll be able to tell you if I know if you give me his real name." The girl sighs.

"His real name… Is Nate Riv-" Halle is cut off by the girl.

"NO! How could you!" The girl screams.

Everyone looks confused.

"How could you know him!? Theres no way!" She takes a few steps back.

"So you do know him." Matsuda says trying to get her to calm down or tell them something.

"Yes I do know him! Explain how you do!" The girl snarls.

"He came from an orphanage. He solved a case called the Kira case and continues to work as a detective." Geovanni finds his voice and speaks up.

"But how… How can that be possible…." The girl looks thoughtful then angry. "You're liars! Theres no way! I saw it all myself! He died at the hands of the flames!"

"But then how could we have known him and let alone have worked with him?" Ide raises an eyebrow at the girl.

The girl glares. "I don't know but youre liars! He's dead!" Her eyes well with tears and she looks down at the locket. "He's dead… Dead I tell you."

This just continued to confuse everyone.

Even so Halle steps forward. Trying to be reassuring to the girl. "It's okay sweetie." She manages to make it up to the crying girl spirit and hugs the poor girl.

The girl sobs for a few minutes then settles down and pulls away a little.

"Feel better?" Halle asks.

The girl doesn't answer in any way. She looks to Halle and shows her the locket. "My brother….. He gave it to me on my last birthday I ever had when I was alive. It's very important but you can look."

Halle smiles gently. "Thank you." She gently takes the locket giving the girl time to pull away.

But the girl lets Halle take the locket.

Halle looks at it.

The others are behind Halle looking at the locket with her.

It's dusty with ash and is kind of rusty but looks like someone had tried to get the rust off. It looks to have been a silver color when it had been given. In the center of it is a sapphire colored jewel and inside the jewel is a gothic letter R. The little hoop connecting it to the chain looks to have burned slightly so it looks a little like a dark blue shine. The chain is a gold color but obviously not gold.

"Theres more on the back and on the inside. The inside has a picture with me and my brothers." The little girl explains.

Halle turns over the locket to look on the back.

There on the back is some words engraved on it's plain silver colored backing.

The words say. 'To: Rai. Happy birthday. Love you little sis. From: Nate.'

Halle hurriedly and opens up the locket to find a picture of the little girl with a young looking Near and another young boy who looks exactly like Near, the picture is black and white. "Nate is your brother?" Halle looks to the girl. "And your name is Rai. Isn't it."

Rai nods. "Yes. The other boy who looks like Nate is our brother Silver. If the picture was colored then you would see the differences between them. Silvers eyes and clothing color are different from Nate's. Also Silvers eyes are special by the fact that when in darkness they glow red. But other than that they look a like. They are twins after all but Silver is a few seconds older."

So this is Nears siblings. All of them thought. Also thinking at the same time Near has a twin?

AN:

Whew!

I just watched Tower of terror and it gave me this great idea!

Oh and everyone I have two youtube accounts. One is Ashley Keehl and the other is Ashley Hitanchiin. I have posted youtube videos about some stories, about two I think. Both if I remember correctly are on the Ashley Keehl one. Plus one about Rai and Near on Ashley Hitanchiin. Yes my youtube names are fake names with my two nickmaes, Kaoru and Mello. So please do watch the videos.

Reviews will be great! They make my day. J Also Flames means more hot dog cooking for me.

Mello.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you tell us or show us what happened?" Halle hands the locket back to Rai.

Rai looks at all of them with a serious expression. "Are you sure? What you see could scar you." She warns as she puts the locket around her neck.

"Please. It's so we can help you." Rester joins in on this.

Rai looks at all of them then nods. "Okay I can show you. But I warned you."

Suddenly the whole place changes to show the past.

"Ever since I can remember my brothers have been the only parental figure I have ever had." Rai's voice explains.

They see the burned down home turn to its once beauty.

The burned down home in the past was a one story home with four rooms. Sure its small and made of some sort of stone, it looks much like an Indian home. Straw covered roof and strange looking stone walls. It is well taken care of by the looks of it.

Near who looks the same as now but no toys and another boy that looks like Near, but with tinted blue colored clothes and chocolate colored eyes, Come into the room.

The other boy must be Silver from Rai's description.

Little Rai also walks in. "Are you going now brother?" She asks as she clings to the pant leg of Silver.

"Yes Rai. I need to go but I'll be back as soon as I can." Silver pats little Rai on the head with a smile. "But you gotta help Nate with taking care of the place. Not to mention mother and hope that she gets better."

Near leans against the counter and watches Rai and Silver.

"Where will she go if she ends up gone like Daddy?" Rai tilts her head innocently.

Silver and Nate exchange a look between the two of them but from the angel the SPK and Task force were watching at they couldn't read the two boys expressions.

Nate turns back to Rai. "She will go up to the sky. Up to heaven. Then her and Dad will watch over us together." He gives Rai a smile.

Rai looks up at the roof. "Up to the sky really?"

"Yes." Silver picks up Rai and hands her to Nate so hes holding her. "The sky. Someday we all will be together up there."

Rai smiles and lays her head on Nates shoulder. "That'll be nice." She smiles with such innocence that makes it look so adorable.

"Well I'm going out." Silver grabs a bow and a bunch of arrows from a hidden spot just out of sight. "Love both of you very much." He kisses both of his siblings on the forehead then starts to leave.

"Love you too." Both Rai and Nate reply.

Silver leaves and Rai hugs Nate.

"Can I help you with chores today big brother?" Rai asks with a childish grin on her face.

"If you'd like to." Nate replies.

The scene fades and Rais voice is heard again. "Silver always had to go hunting for food. Our food and we also sold some of the food Silver caught to the town. Silver and Nate always promised to protect me no matter what it cost them, even their lives. Our mother too weak and sick to even sit up. She couldn't take care of us and couldn't talk half the time. She was dying. The town had fallen because of an illness that has affected many people except for me, Nate and Silver. We had gotten lucky but sadly it also meant that our town was running short on food, water, education become worse and medical stuff. The town was dying and we knew it but I was too young to travel to another town that is about a weeks journey away on foot. I sometimes listened Nate and Silver talking when they thought I was asleep. They'd talk about how they could survive in the next town that we'd travel to when I was old enough. But later everything was ruined. Awhile later that year we were doing what we normally do and start on our chores we had to do. That's when disaster struck."

The scene becomes the house again but its different.

Nate, Silver and Rai are all hanging out in the main room or in a sense the living room.

Nate and Silver are trying to give Rai the best at home education they could due to the fact that the only school that was built pretty much doesn't exist anymore.

The school used to be used for all who could afford a very little amount of pay. Something the three siblings couldn't afford.

Theres a roaring outside, something unfamiliar to the town.

Rai, Silver and Nate look up when they hear it.

"Stay here." Nate warns and he gets up to go to the window that has the dark red curtains closed across it.

Rai goes over to Silver and sits on his lap hugging him tightly. Scared.

Silver tries to comfort her with a gentle hug and petting her hair.

Nate moves the curtain and looks outside to see whats going on outside. He watches something as the roaring stops.

"Whats going on?" Silver asks his brother while still trying to keep Rai calm.

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm going to check it out. Watch over Rai." Nate moves away from the window and towards the door.

"Will do. Be carful." Silver responds.

"I will." Nate promises then leaves out the door.

Rai looks up at her brothers face. "What do you think is going on?" She asks him.

"I can't say for sure right now Rai but I can guess. My guess is something that isn't good." Silver looks at Rai then back to the door.

Rai moves as close to Silver as she can.

Not even a minuet later the door is opened slamming slightly as if someone was in a rush.

Rai squeaks in fright and Silver gets ready to protect his little sister.

The one who opened the door races inside.

AN:

How are you guys liking it?

I hope its good so far!

Btw got an ex boyfriend you're mad at? Knee him in the nuts, just did that and boy was it funny. He acted like a little girl! But make a girl or guy (I am gay/lesbian so I don't judge. Plus I love the two guys in love idea.) angry and if youre a guy then watch out. Anyways….

Please review!

Mello


	3. Chapter 3

Nate rushes over to his siblings panting slightly. "We need to hide. Now. Theres mysterious people here and if we don't hide then it wont be good for us."

"Lets go." Silver stands holding Rai and rushes towards their mothers room.

Once inside they shut the door and head towards a wall opposite to the door.

Nate stops and checks on their mother who is laying on a bamboo bed with a blanket over her body. She also has a pillow that she has her head on. All you can tell is that she has pale skin and has white hair. No movement seems to come from her.

Nate checks his mothers neck for a pulse.

Silver opens the small hidden rooms door and gets Rai inside then turns to Nate.

Nate moves away from their mother and shakes his head at Silver when Silver gives him a questioning look. Nate ten goes over to Silver.

Silver urges his brother inside and once Nate was in then Silver went in. He closes the door behind himself.

Footsteps are heard from the other side of the hidden room.

It is unknown who those foot steps belong to but the siblings stay huddled in the room.

They tried to stay as silent as they can while waiting for the danger to be over.

Finally foot steps leave and suddenly there is a new sound heard.

The crackling of a fire!

Nate opens the hidden door and gets his siblings out before him.

They were now in even more danger!

The fire is spreading quickly and almost has flames in each room of the house.

"Come on hurry!" Silver calls and leads the way out of the room.

Nate follows while grabbing Rai in his arms in the process.

They manage to get out of the burning house they once called home only to find the whole town burning!

Rai clings tightly to Nate really fearful now.

"Lets get out of here." Silver says and Nate nods.

The two males begin to run towards the nearest exit out of the town.

Only to skid to a stop when a piece of a building falls blocking their path.

"This way!" Silver runs to the right with Nate following.

Rai buries her face into Nates shoulder as he runs with her in his arms.

They keep racing down the street of the burning town looking for a way out that isn't blocked.

Suddenly Silver stops running and coughs from all the smoke in the air.

Nate is also coughing from the smoke.

Rai is inhaling the least amount of smoke because she has her face against Nates shirt which slightly filters some of the smoke out of the air she breaths.

"Look out!" Silver wheezily screams and pushes Nate and Rai back.

Nate grips Rai a little more tightly to make sure he doesn't drop her and protects her with his body.

They hit the ground and slide a little bit before coming to a stop.

As soon as Silver had pushed his siblings out of the way a burning part of a building falls on top of him right where Nate and Rai were standing before.

Rai lifts her head from Nates shoulder and sees Silver's arm lying limply out from under the burning rubblr. "NO!" She screams and tries to get to Silver but Nate holds her back.

The spirit of Silver appears behind and whispers something in Nates ear then vanishes.

Nate looks behind him then nods with a face that hes trying to be strong for Rai. He gets up and starts running again with Rai in his arms.

Rai is trying to reach back to where Silver's body is being burned and she has tears falling down her face.

Nate does his best to try to protect Rai from the flames even if it meant he got hurt by the flames in the process.

Rai wiggles in her brothers arms and manages to get out so she can run on her own.

Nate follows her and the two keep running.

Suddenly the stop to try to catch their breaths for a second.

Nate glances to something burning.

Rai walks over to a few steps behind her brother and looks around at the flames.

Nate suddenly turns. "You need to get out of here Rai. Go!" He pushes Rai out of the way as something burning falls on top of him. But you cant see him underneath the burning rubble.

Rai stares at the flames that are burning her last family member. She stands shakily and starts to run away, unable to cry anymore since all the tears she had were dried up from when Silver died. She keeps running and sees an exit so she heads for it.

Suddenly the homes on either side of her way to the forest, outside of the town, collapse. Blocking her way.

She stops and turns to go back since she hadn't gotten very far from where Nate was killed. But she is now surrounded by flames that draw closer to her within every second. She is completely terrified.

The flames are on her in seconds and she screams as she burns to death.

Everything goes back to the burned ruins and now the Task force and SPK are standing where Rai had died.

Rai's Spirit is on her knees crying. "Now you know the truth of what really happened." She sniffles.

The task force and SPK are speechless, not knowing what exactly to say to the poor girl.

Rester, Geovanni and Halle all look to where Nate or Near as they know him was buried by burning rubble.

"So if Near died that day then how…." Halle begins.

The SPK share a look, all knowing that Near is no more than just a spirit as well.

"That explains the no reflection." Mogi says.

The other task force members give him a look of surprise but the SPK nod in agreement.

"But why didn't he get trapped here like you?" Halle turns to Rai. "Why is he not in this town?"

Geovanni and Rester also turn back to Rai.

Rai manages to stop crying and stands up. "Someone sent his spirit away from this place. The only way for us to move on is when he comes back. We can't leave this town to go for looking for him so we are stuck here until he comes back."

Silver suddenly appears next to his sister and hugs her looking at the others. "But theres some bad people who refuse to let him return here. Please. The only way you can help us is if you can bring him back here." Silver looks pleading at the task force and SPK members.

"Maybe I can help." A new voice joins in as he walks over to Rai and Silver.

Mello's P.O.V.

So now I understand.

Near is a spirit that people are trying to keep away from the place where he and his siblings can move on if they get back together.

I look around. Maybe I can widen the line by doing this, not that I really care but I feel as if I should do this.

AN:

Hey guys and gals!

Enjoying so far? Sure hope so.

Next chapter will continue the story but don't forget to press that little box that says review and leave one for me.

Mello


	4. Chapter 4

No one's P.O.V.

"Mello?" Halle gasps at the angel.

"The one and only." Mello smirks. "I know where they have Near right now. If I can get him out then you guys need to get him back here."

Mello's P.O.V.

I don't really care about that brat and I am only doing this for myself.

At the thought of see that albino rat again I feel my heart fill with excitement.

'Damn you heart not hating him!' I inwardly snarl at my heart as it picks up the pace while I think about my rival.

No one's P.O.V.

"Great!" Matsuda smiles and looks excited. "We can do this! Where is he?"

Mello rolls his eyes at Matsudas excitement and pulls out a chocolate bar. "He is in the town you just came from. Heres the address…. Now the plan is….."

When Mello finishes explaining the others nod in agreement.

"We believe you can do this." Silver says.

"Good luck." Rai adds in.

Near's P.O.V.

I look out the window knowing I must get back to my home town. I stand and look to the door, maybe I can sneak out of here… I begin to sneak towards the door.

So far so good.

I make it to the door and am about to open it…. I can finally get there! I almost jump for joy but right at my moment I thought I had freedom…

"Going somewhere?" A deep voice behind me asks.

Mello's P.O.V.

I sit outside the building that Near is at or well being held at against his will, while they make him solve cases.

No matter how much I don't like Near I can't forgive that Whammy's keep three people maybe more from moving on when they need to!

For their own selfish reasons too!

I slam my fist onto the side walk beside me. "Damn them! If only I had only known! If only then I could have helped him and I would be the next L!" My eyes narrow in anger then I pause. Test scores…. Being L's successor…trying to beat Near for the number one spot…..thats my life since Whammys… but now that I think about it….. I guess that was pretty stupid. I mean sure being the next L would have been nice but… now that I think about it… I can remember when I used to dream….. dream of something different than just being the next L… What happened to that dreaming kid? Was Whammy's really all I cared about since I got to Whammys? Man I was such a jerk. No wonder I only had Matt as a friend. I could have been really popular if I wasn't such a jerk.

"Mello?" Halle's voice breaks through my thoughts.

I look up. "Ah sorry was just thinking." I stand up. "Good to see you here. Now lets start the plan."

Halle nods and the others surround the building, hiding and waiting for me to get Near out.

I go into the building, walking through the doors conveniently since I am no longer alive. I spread my wings and fly through each story of the building to find where Near is being held right now. I finally spot Near being dragged by the arm back to the case files pilled up around a few toys.

Roger who is dragging Near throws him back to where the toys are, not caring if he made a mess of the files or hurt Near. "If you don't like it you can get back to work then." He growls then goes to a computer desk on the other side of the room.

Forcing someone into doing something they don't want to do plus refusing to let them move on to the afterlife? Now that's just wrong!

I growl and glare at Roger.

How dare that old codger!

I walk towards Near who is getting up and rubbing the back of his head.

No one should hurt my gorgeous boy! No one!

Wait….. Did I call him gorgeous… let alone mine?

Ugh! This is so frustrating! Ugh I need to focus on the task at hand.

I sit next to Near and wrap my arms around him making him freeze. I lean down and whisper in his ear. "Act natural Near."

He glances to Roger then looks to see if he can see me. "Mello?" He whispers.

Roger looks over to Near with narrowed eyes but Near just twirls his hair. So Roger just calls out. "Better be thinking about the cases."

"I am." Near holds back the growl in his voice.

Oh I can tell he so badly wants to punch Roger.

Roger snorts and goes back to his computers.

"Now listen to me Near. We will be getting you back to your siblings. I am not alone here. Lets keep Roger off our backs right now and pretend to be looking at a case file while I explain the plan. You can respond just use secret messages." I tell him.

He nods softly and grabs a file case opening it.

"Okay so what we are going to do…" I begin telling him the whole plan of what we are going to do to get him out of there.

He nods and at one point he stops me by speaking up. "What was the weapon that was used to kill John Johnson?"

"A knife." Roger answers with a grunt.

"How did the killer know about his siblings?" Near asks himself or seems to but hes really asking me how I knew his siblings.

"I went to your home town with the old task force and SPK members." I explain. "Now after we get you out then one of the task force or SPK members will take you back to your home town. All of us will follow to make sure you get there."

Near nods softly again.

"But I'll need you to…" I tell him his role in this.

Rogers P.O.V.

I frown when I hear Near ask himself how the killer knew Johns siblings.

For a fact. John did not have any siblings. He was an only child.

Why would Near ask about siblings unless he is using code words!

My eyes widen as I realize that him and probably someone else are planning an escape plan!

Oh no he doesn't! He will never escape me! He will stay with me and be L forever!

I slam my fist on my desk and glare at him. "Don't even dare try to plan a way out of here!" I snarl. "Or I will kill them and then work for you here will become much worse!"

He pauses while looking at me.

"I will even make you more enemies if you try to escape again." I warn him. "I'm also not afraid to hit you if needed."

Near's P.O.V.

"Let me punch him." Mello whines in my ear.

"Be my guest." I say out loud. Knowing Roger would think I was talking to him when I was talking to Mello.

Mello chuckles. "Oh I will as soon as I can."

I smirk and stare at Roger with a challenging glare.

He looks shocked and just sits back down. "Don't try any escape plans." He grunts and goes back to work.

Ha! Got him! That was actually kind of fun to do that to him.

Mello's P.O.V.

"Alright so follow the plan and we should be good." I tell him with a chuckle at Rodgers shocked face.

Near nods and puts the file off to the side.

I move around to Nears other side so if he faces me he wont be seen by Roger. I place a hand on his cheek and move his head to face me. I move in close and kiss him.

He looks shocked and he cutely blushes. He tries his best to kiss me back.

I smile against his lips and break the kiss. "If you move on to heaven then we can be together and do much more than what we just did."

He shivers in anticipation.

I smirk. "Time for the plan into action." I get up.

Near grabs a case file trying to look normal.

I turn towards Roger and sneak over to him.

Near continues pretending to do the cases.

I reach over and pick up the key board that Roger is using.

"What the!" Roger gasps then looks over at Near. "If you are trying a new ghost ability on me it wont work. Now put the key board down."

Near just looks up and twirls his hair. "I don't know what Roger is talking about."

"Yes you do! Little lair!" Roger gets up and goes towards Near.

Near watches Roger.

I drop the key board. I go over and push Roger to the floor before he can reach Near.

"Why you little brat!" Roger screams in rage.

"I am no brat." I snarl at him letting him know im there and punch him in the face. I had been hiding my voice from Roger till now so he wouldn't know the plan.

Near smiles as Roger is punched to the ground.

I show myself but hide my wings. "To not let someone move on just so he can do something against his will isn't right." I lean down with a hard glare at Roger. "Now you had better hide because your death just appeared."

Roger stares at me with wide eyes then his eyes narrow. "Mello. I am not your target. Near beat you in everything may I remind you." He smirks.

My eyes narrow.

AN:

Next chapter if you likey :3

Next might be the last depending on what happens.

Mello


	5. Chapter 5

He is trying to get me to go after Near! But it wont work! Not only have I come to my senses about there being more to life but I have also changed, its not going to be easy with the change at first but I can do it.

"Let me tell you this. One I am no longer in hatred of him and two I am not a jerk to people who don't deserve it. Sure I didn't like the fact he beats me in everything but I not only learned a way I can beat him but I also learned a few other things. So prepare to die Roger. You are the only one here that deserves it. Unless." I smirk at him. "You give me Near and I'll only give you a warning and leave you to live your life knowing you'll be in hell when you die."

He glares at me and tries to punch me.

I go invisible so he goes through me.

Why has Near never tried that? Maybe he can't or he tried and Roger still won against him and trying to escape.

"Nice try but you have five seconds to give up or die." I chuckle. "Five. Four."

He gets up and dashes to Near

I am about to stop him when Near just gets up and moves so Roger smashes into the stacks of case files.

He lays on the floor as the case files drift to the floor around him.

"Three. Two. One." I step closer to him with a smirk. "Times up." If I want to stay in heaven and possibly see Near there then I can't kill Roger unless God says I can. So I go to Near and wrap my arms around his waist bringing him close to me.

Roger looks at us as we stand close together.

My arms around Nears waist and Nears hands on my chest as he lays his head on my chest in the space between his hands.

"I will be taking him thank you." I pick Near up bridal style and walk out the doors.

"Stop them!" Roger yells.

I turn and see two guards who are now pointing snipers at me. "Idiots." I hiss out.

They fire but I let them pass right through me, taking note they are trying not to hit Near.

"We….we ca-cant!" One stammers and fires again.

This bullet hits Near but goes through him as Near turns his arm that it went through invisible.

I glare at the guard and slam my foot into his face then stomach plus his nuts. After that I keep walking down the hall leaving one guard lying there in pain and the other to scared to do anything.

Roger is yelling at them and he chases me.

I turn to him with a hard glare.

As soon as he is within range I kick him in the nuts. Hard.

He falls to the ground, curling up in pain and holding his crotch area.

I continue on my journey and make it outside still holding Near. "Lets go." I call to who ever is hiding around and I put Near down so he can stand on his own.

The SPK and the task force come over to us each taking different times since we had the building surrounded.

"Okay. Now lets get Near to his siblings." Mogi says.

"Yes." Halle agrees.

Geovanni opens a car door for Near and nods to say 'come on in.' with a smile.

"I'll meet you back in heaven when its done." I whisper only loud enough for Near to hear.

He smiles ever so slightly to not give away our new found love. He walks over to the car and glances at everyone. "Thank you guys." He smiles.

"Its no problem." Halle and the others smile back even if its just a little.

Near gets in the car and Geovanni shuts the door.

The others go to their cars and Halle turns to me. "Want a ride?" She asks.

I shake my head. "I can go on my own." I spread my wings and fly into the sky. I become invisible to her and fly off to Nears home town.

I follow their cars and cant wait to greet Near. My lover. Once again.

No ones P.O.V.

They eventually make it and everyone gets out.

Near's siblings appear in the city and watch, looking for Near.

Near gets out of Geovannis car and goes over to his siblings.

They all hug, all looking happy to be back together.

After their embrace they look back at the former Task force members and the former SPK members.

"Thank you so much." Rai says.

"We are deeply grateful for what you have done." Silver adds.

"You are all very good people." Near or well Nate adds.

A light shines from their feet and glows all the way up their bodies. After the glow moves on from where it was last that part or parts of them disappear. Until there is nothing left but the memories and whats left of their bodies.

Everyone smiles as they feel good about helping those in need. That is why they became a part of justice after all.

Mello's P.O.V.

I smile and fly off to the sky, I can feel a few people looking at me and I know it's the Task force and SPK. I disappear into the sky and look around heaven till I find Near and his siblings.

Near notices me and smiles.

His siblings look to me and don't make a move to protect their brother but Silver gives me a good warning glare.

Near must have told them about me, heh.

I walk over to them and stand beside Near gripping his hand in mine.

Nears siblings, Near and I all begin talking together.

Nears siblings trying to get to know me, Near and me just happy to be with each other.

Soon will be claimed as mine but I'll make sure its not me raping him.

THE END.


End file.
